To achieve a society in which people can live more healthily and comfortably, studies have been conducted to discover causes and onset mechanisms of diseases and to find preventative and treatment methods for such diseases. By acquisition and analysis of information revealed through studies about diseases and about individual onset factors, reduction of onset risks of the diseases is proposed.
As an approach to achieve the above society, there is a technique to obtain data of diseases by analyzing bio samples. Many kinds of optical devices have been developed to analyze biological samples. Such devices are, for example, a flow cytometry device and a cell sorter, in which cells are flown into channels for the analysis.
Under such circumstances, further development of devices for biological sample analysis is demanded.